True Tears
by Usa-chan13
Summary: Usagi wander's around the black Moon trying to keep sane, but will she succeed? Or will Demando win his sick game? (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else except This story!_  
This takes place in the episode where Demando kisses Usagi (Act 21)

Usagi woke up shivering. She sat up slowly shaking. She instantly remembered what had happened. she began to look around to see if it was all just one big dream, but tears started to form when she noticed it was real. She was wearing a white-ish green dress. That was similar to Neo-queen-Serenity's. She frantically searched for the crystal around her. She panicked until her hand met something cold, metal, and round. She sighed knowing the enemy didn't have it in there clutches.

She got off the bed trying to see if she could find a way out until she seen a hologram. 'Is that me? No that's Neo-Queen Serenity.' She began to think to herself until she began to feel dizzy, and she gently rubbed her head.

"I wondered if you'd like that hologram. Sailor Moon,welcome to the Black Moon Castle on our planet, Nemesis." A cold voice came from a dark corner of the room. The sudden voice had made Usagi do A little jump. She wasn't expecting anyone to say anything to her so quickly. She thought she could of been sneaky and made a run for it, but she was proved wrong.

"Im prince Demande. Now.. sit down, and we'll a have a nice, long talk."  
The man said coming out of the shadows. Usagi stared at him with confusion, when Demande's hand started to glow a dark purple. Not even a second later The odango-headed girl began to glow the same color, and her body was forced to move. She struggled, but her body didn't listen, and she had to take a seat.  
'my body moved on it's own!" She thought to herself in fear.

"You were bathed in the power of the Malefic, but yet you're still the same as when I first met you." Demande slowly took steps towards the powerless blonde senshi.  
"I had to have Serenity, any form. I wanted to have her bow down, and Serve me, but I got something even better. Her past self you're even purer aren't you Miss. Tsukino. You'll soon serve me." Usagi's eyes became cold daggers. The was a new look for her. Even when she fought Beryl, and Metalia She wasn't able to give off such a cold glare.  
"Yes those eyes." He took more steps towards her, Until he was literally in front of her. His hand grabbed her chin. She tried to force her body to move, but what ever he did to her was to strong. He lifted his hand to the back of her head, and softy tugged on her hair. He put his knee right between her legs, and onto the chair.

They're lips were about to touch until he felt something light trying to push him back.  
Demando looked down at the girl in front of him, and smirked. "So, I see. I didn't know it was possible for you to move." Usagi took pride in those words, and smirked a bit. She would never kiss anyone except Mamoru. He was her lover in the past, present, and Future.  
"Serenity use this room as you like. I'll be back later, and come back out with a Queen."

Usagi didn't know what to think at those words. Did he think she would really give up that quickly. She would never give up on the love she loves the most, and she knew for sure that she would find her friends, escape, Defeat the Black moon Clan, and then live happily ever after. Though, what she didn't know was it she truly wanted that to happen it was going to take alot out of her, or even to much for her to handle...

* * *

It was a dark room that seemed to be completely empty, but there was a person sitting on a throne holding something in his hand that seemed to be the only source of light in the room.  
"Wiseman." He said rather calmly. At those words the "fortune teller" Wiseman appeared.  
"Yes my prince?" He questioned in a fascinated voice.  
"I want you to put a chunk of the Dark Crystal into this Crown. We'll be having a new Queen soon."

 **This chapter is super short because it's only a prologue. I'm planning on finishing this story. I hope you guys review. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is Usagi's point of View. Just letting you guys know. There is so much dialogue I'm so sorry.

 **Chapter two: Neo Queen Serenity awakens**

I think I've been here for days, but it felt like years. This planet made me tired, vulnerable, and worst of all weak. I'm sure if someone was to attack me I would be the death of me, or at least close to it. It was a Seventy-five percent chance that my enemies wouldn't leave me alone, and I would die here. I shook off those thoughts I couldn't think like this. I had to save Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. I had to stay strong no matter what, For them! The problem was I was trapped in this dark, small, cold room.  
"Sailor Moon."  
"Don't give up hope."  
"You can do it."  
What was that!? THE SENSHI! They were guiding me. I fastened my grip to my brooch, and with the other hand made a fist and started to punch the wall over and over again. I was trying to find a weak spot, but there wasn't any. The walls were made of platinum Crystal.  
I could do nothing except sit here, and rot! So I mine as well see if my hypothesis will work!  
I sat infront of the hologram, put my hands together, and prayed. "Neo Queen Serenity, if you can hear me please give me some power. Make me strong enough so I can help my friends!" I cried when nothing happened, but seconds later My Crystal glowed, and my fist did along with it. A sudden knowledge devoured me. My future self was helping me giving me power, and smarts. So I walked over to the wall that trapped me within this room, and punched it!  
I created a hole the size of one of my odango's.

I was about to tear at it until, until I noticed shards of Crystal were implanted in my hand. It was bleeding. I squinted my eyes shut, and blindly teared the Crystal out. When I felt they were all out. I opened my eyes back open, but I didn't like what I seen. The blood was dripping all over my dress, and onto my breasts too. The red warm liquid was one of my few fears. I tried to wipe it off, but it only smeared, and I began to get dizzy. No I can't stop now! I ripped my dress up, and rapped the fabric over my hand. Out of sight out of Mind.

So I had to use my left hand only. I grabbed a piece of the wall that was sticking out, and pulled a chunk out. I kept on going until The outside of the room was even more clear. It wasn't that much of a sight though. It looked like a hallway that was barely lit. This place reminded me of the medieval times, that Mercury told me about.

I began to smile when the hole began to get big enough for me to crawl through. All it took was one more tug them I was free.  
"I'm finally free." I whispered in glee.  
"You're right Serenity. I will free you from Endymion's lies."  
My eyes widened but before I could do a full reaction something was placed on my head. I started to feel light headed, and heavy weighted. It sent chills down my spine. My body lost hold on it's grip, and I was expecting to fall backwards onto the cold hard floor, and bust my head open, but it never came. I felt an arm wrap around my body.  
I couldn't move! How was I going to fight!? I was going to lose too this mad man!  
 _Don't give up._ Sailor Mercury's voice repeated over and over again inside of my head.  
"Let.. !" I said with anger. I made a face that made me look like I was staring into his dark soul.  
Demando's eyes widened as he heard me speak those words. "What that's impossible. The energy of the Malefic Black Crystal should be entering you're mind!" His hold on me began to tighten . My organs were being pressed together, and my fragile spine felt like it was going to snap. I was going to stay quiet, but the pain was unbearable.

"Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting me!" I winced out.

"I see that Endymion turned such a strong warrior into a weakling."  
"You Basta-" I was interrupted my his cold finger being pushed up against my lip. I fell silent when the finger moved from it's position. His hand crept along the crown on my head,and when his hand rubbed up against the largest jewel on the crown. Something changed. My thoughts were suddenly slower the usual. My heart throbbed, and I couldn't control what was coming into me. My body was starting to feed off of Negative energy. The crown was feeding me. It was making me dark. It wanted be to be a mistress of Darkness.

"So that's how the crown works. Serenity, before you didn't let me finish. Endymion made you weak, but I can make you a feared queen. One with power, and strength."  
My eyes suddenly glazed over.  
 _Sailor Moon what are you doing!?_

"Yes , please my King. Make me a queen worthy of you."I said with no emotion what so ever.  
"I was planning on it. You were born as the princess of the white moon. They forced you to believe they're lies of love. Love is power, got that Serenity?" Demando said caressing my cheek.

"Love is power, and that's it. The white moon are liars."

* * *

Mamoru ran threw the halls of the abandoned Crystal palace. Until he finally came to a stop at huge double doors made of platinum sliver, and gold. The doors were silently opened. Until his voice broke the silence.  
"King! I have to go rescue her! They took Usagi!" His voice shook. His face was full of sweat, and worry.  
King Endymion didn't move from his position. Until Mamoru cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You can't save her." He said in a rather calm tone, but deep down he knew he was worried for her. Usagi, and Serenity were the same, and Demando would do anything to make Serenity his. Even if he had to take her soul away from her.

"What do you mean we can't save her! I will save her from that mad man! You may not care about Usagi, because you're Serenity is safe in the castle, but Mine is gone!" Tuxedo Mask shouted

Endymion turned around with a sly smirk on his face.  
"You idiot. Can't you see MY Usagi is almost half dead. She's barely even alive, and why wouldn't I care about Sailor Moon! She is my girlfriend from the past! If she dies Serenity dies."

Mamoru turned red at those words. He couldn't believe he was actually arguing with his older self. He couldn't understand who was in the wrong. All he wanted to do was save his love. He couldn't help, but wonder what the man could be doing to her. Was he going to try to kill her? Torture her? Or even worse, Break her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."  
"You knew I felt like this. You're just being stubborn."  
"ME STUBBORN! You won't even tell me why I can't go save Sailor Moon."  
Endymion turned to him, and then to a huge screen the was the size of Seventy inch Flat screen T.v.  
"Read it."

Mamoru walked up to it and began reading.  
 _Planet Nemesis.  
The planet of Darkness. Any one whoever took step on it at least had a hint of Darkness in their hearts. The planet's evil Aura get's inside of the host, and makes the Darkness spreads until the heart is completely turned into a slave of darkness.  
_"So you're saying while we speak Usagi is turning into a slave! This is another reason why I want to save her!" Mamoru turned bright red in anger. He clenched his hand into a bulging fist, and ran towards Endymion with his fist up. Though, his effort was wasted, and he fell straight threw him.  
The two continued to scream at each other until they were interrupted by an alarm that was going off in the room next door.  
Without further argument they ran out the door, and heard screams.  
They couldn't decide whether they seen a miracle, or horror.

The quarts shell that held Neo Queen Serenity had disappeared, Leaving the goddess laying there with her hands clenching onto her heart, and began to scream.  
"Serenity!" Endymion ran over to her, and began to hold her, and gently rubbing her back.  
Her eyes suddenly opened to reveal that they were slightly glazed over. Her stare was one an infant would have with an unsupported neck.  
She put her hand on her head. Until She began to scream again.

"Serenity, please tell me what's wrong!"  
"Mamo-chan.."  
Mamoru's head shot up, when he heard her angelic voice. She was just like his Usako. Her beautiful voice. Her stunning looks. The nickname that she would call him stuck.  
Endymion stood by her kissing away the pain. She hesitated, but then began to kiss passionately back.  
Though after a few seconds she pulled away.

"Endymion. Usagi is going through some deep stuff. I have too help her!"  
"You're weak you can't do that right now! You just woke up from a coma."  
Mamoru watched quietly as the two lovers had a slight argument. It was true Serenity was just like Usagi. She never changed, As Queen she became more graceful, but she was still an Odango-Atama at heart.

"He's changing her. If he changes her the future will change, and I'll die anyways. Besides even if she wasn't me I would still save her. I can't let someone so pure be held captive by someone so wicked."  
She made a small smile.  
"I mean he already has a hold on her. Look at my eyes Endymion she's changing! Get it through you're head! If I want to keep ChibiUsa safe We need Sailor Moon!" Her tears flowed down her face as they made a small sound up against the marble floor.

"Queen, I can save her. You can count on me." Tuxedo Mask walked forward with bow.

 **Like I said Lots and lots of dialogue. I hope their aren't too many mistakes. I tried really hard, but I just wasn't descriptive enough!  
** **Anyways will Sailor Moon turn so easily? Or will she keep holding one? Plus what will happen to Neo-Queen Serenity? If you have any questions don't be afraid to review**


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi stood there absorbing all of the darkness her body could. She was emotionless. Helpless. She could do nothing except stand there as her personality was changing too a pure Angel's to an evil Demon's.  
"You're mine now. You're property of the Black Moon now. Do you understand?"

Her head made a slight nod, but there was no confidence, or pride in it at all. Seconds later her knees came crashing down onto the Crystalline floors. She kept her head down Until her hand reached out and grabbed hold of Demando's hand. Her head slowly rose, and her lips began to skim his knuckle.  
"My Allegiance." Her heels made a loud sound when she stood up. Her head rose and He caught the sight of her cerulean eyes that were now Glazed over. He smirked in delight. He had created her. He had done the impossible. He won up against the silver Queen Of Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity was his! Well that's what he thought.

 _Usagi-mama please wake up!_ The words blossomed in Usagi's head, and her eyes went back to their original look. She took steps back, but her legs began to feel fragile, and she collapsed. She couldn't get up, but she could still move. Her hand crept up to the crown, and frantically threw it across the room. A loud crashing was heard. It was the jewel breaking.

She looked at Demando without forgetting what she had just done. Tears formed. She tried to hold them back, but they slipped down her face without permission. She tried wiping them off, but one after another they fell.

A laughter was heard. She looked up at him. All the sadness leaving. She couldn't stop her eyes from being puffy, but she was still able to stare coldly at him. She wanted to Lose her temper so bad but decided keeping quiet in her situation was the best decision.  
"How does it feel to do something Right, for the first time." He stared at her passionately. While she shook her head numeral times. Her face remained looking down so he couldn't see her tearful eyes. His third eye opened. Her body once again became numb, but some how she did the unexpected. She got off the floor staring straight at him. When she was a few inches away. She raised her hand, and left him with a red mark on the side of his face.

"You don't understand how much I hate you! Plus for you're information I would never give you my allegiance. That was you're mind tricks!"  
"You can keep telling yourself that, but you did it."He paused for a second, but then smiled deviously. "I'll see you tomorrow. For now you should go to sleep."  
She couldn't help, but to agree. She was exhausted. Just standing up made her tired, but resisting hypnotism made it seem like an elephant was balancing on her head. So she decided to lay down onto the bed when Demando disappeared out of sight. Maybe some sleep would help her get her strength back, but what she didn't know every minute she spent in the future the more her strength would weaken.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity sat up against the platform that she once lade on, and just stared at the marble floor. She didn't know what to think of her situation. She wasn't suppose to wake up until something got out of The senshi's hands. Venus was okay, so why did she wake up?

There was no peace either. Sailor Moon had not yet saved the day.  
She was starting to think that it wasn't the Earth that was in danger. It was herself.  
She needed the silver Crystal, but it was gone. No where to be found. If she got it back she could easily save Crystal Tokyo, but things were never that easy. Everything came with a challenge. She continued to think about her situation until she heard something. Running. Something was coming her way.

She got ready for what was to come, but what she saw put her in tears. Her little girl. Her bright red Eyes were filled with Tears. She kept her head down.  
"Small Lady." She called out. The pink haired rabbit's head shot up immediately. She took a step back expecting an enemy, but what she saw truly pleased her.  
"Mama." ChibiUsa froze. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but her feet wouldn't move.  
"Small Lady I'm very proud of you. You were very strong, and made me and Daddy very Proud." Serenity smiled wiping away her tears. At those words Her daughter ran across the room in a hurry. She embraced her mother letting her tears silently touch the ground. She rubbed her face gently across her Mother's dress.

"Mommy I missed you so much." They hugged each other for minutes without stopping. The girl had gone through so much, and atleast she got to have a tender moment.

"One more thing I need to tell you. Well it's more of a favor."  
"What is it?" Chibiusa smiled.  
"Tell you're father I'm putting myself back to sleep."  
Serenity's voice was firm, and chibiUsa knew that voice meant she was not playing. So the "Rabbit" started to shake, and began to cry. She wanted to tell her mother not too, but a lump in her throat did not let her say anything.  
She couldn't understand why her mother would want to leave her alone again. Why would any mother? She understood that she would have to sacrifice things she loved for her kingdom, but why should she have to give up her mother if the kingdom was dead!

"NO MOM!" ChibiUsa outbursted with pure anger. Which made Serenity release her.  
"ChibiUsa this is important. You know mommy loves you, right? There are some things that I have to do." The Queen said trying to stay calm. Her daughter could have such an attitude sometimes. Though, the young girl was such a sweetheart At most times. As a mother she cared for the girl more then anything. she loved her more then pink "Fuzzball" was her life.

"MOM! Everyone is dead, but here I am alive. Yet you care more about them then me! Why don't you love me!" She released the grip on her mother's dress and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaving Serenity there Astonished at what had just happened. She was not expecting her sweet ChibiUsa too be so cruel. Did she even have any faith left?

Serenity did not scream after her though. She couldn't blame the girl. ChibiUsa had done everything herself in order to get the senshi to help her. The girl was bullied all her life. She was attacked. Everything she could think of happened to Little Usa.

The Queen grabbed onto the hem Of her dress and began to run. She ran through out the whole castle until she finally came to a halt. There she stood in front of Huge double doors. They creaked when she gently pushed it open.  
Inside lade her best friends. Mars ,Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus.

"You guys I promise I'll fix everything."

 **Ok I don't know How I feel about this chapter. It's good but I kinda rushed the ending. Though I have to keep judging myself all the time, and just have fun with my stories. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait Min'na, but I finally updated. The beginning of this chapter is for older kids. so if you don't like disturbing nightmares then don't read that part and just skip to the part where Usagi is awake, because her dream does get really dark.**

 _Everything was black. Not a soul around except her own.  
"Hello. Is anyone there?" The young girl called out, but she received no response. She slowly took a few steps, but within each step it became harder and harder to walk. After another step She seen light. Her eyes widened, and a bright smile appeared on her face. She prepared to run to it, but something was holding her in her place. She looked down at her feet , and the sight caused a scream to erupt out of her mouth. Black bony hands were holding her ankles. Some were starting to get even higher to her knees. She tried with all of her strength to kick them off of her but they didn't budge. Instead they seemed to get tighter._

" _Some one Help me!" She cried. When no one answered her she remembered all about her brooch. She reached for her brooch but to no avail. It was gone. She cried harder when she felt something going up her skirt._  
 _"No! Stop! PLEASE!'' She had an idea of what it was doing. The one hand removed her school skirt, and traveled up her shirt to caress her breast. The others hands crept it's away up to her chest also. A few were still holding her in her place and were starting to tug on her. As they pulled she slowly began to be tugged underground. Her ankles were completely gone, and they were planning on dragging her whole body not just her legs. She screamed again. She fell to the ground. Usagi tried to crawl herself away, but she noticed her ankles weren't coming back. They were stuck at the place they were taking her._

 _A voice that wasn't her own spoke up. "Relax we're taking you to a place where you can feel pleasure and Happiness. Come with us, and forget everything that has ever troubled you." One of the hands seemed to start massaging her head, and took out her usual hairstyle._  
 _"Relax." Her mind seemed to stop struggling. "Accept it." She couldn't find a reason to resist them from taking her. The hands seemed to get alot gentler, and quicker. Her whole body was now under except for her head. Which brought huge pain to her, and seemed to make her remember._  
 _"STOP IT!" She screamed on top of her lungs, but to no avail what so ever. The hands ignored her, and dragged her completely under._

* * *

Usagi woke up with major fear. The dream had felt so real! Her breathing was heavy, and she was covered in sweat. Tears flowed from her sat up from the bed she was lying on, and wrapped her arms around herself. She let the tears fall not caring if she was showing weakness. She had really thought the dream was real, she had felt the pain in it and everything.

She continued to cry until she noticed something glowing a dark erie glow around her finger. Just looking at it gave her chills. She wanted nothing to do with whatever her enemies were planning. She wanted to be home. She didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore. Being Sailor Moon had brought her fears to life. Everything that was in her Nightmares always came true, and she did not want her recent Nightmare to come to life.

She examined the ring that still rested on her finger fascinatingly. Just one small ring could bring the all might Sailor Moon the chills. She put her fingers around the ring ready to pull it off, but it was stuck!  
"It won't come off." She heard a voice state the obvious.  
"What are you doing here?!" She spatted with hatred in her voice. Her tears were now gone, and so was her fear, and it was replaced with bitterness towards the one who kidnapped her.  
He causally walked over to her purple silk sheeted bed, and sat down next to her. Her soft blue eyes turned into cold glaciers at the sight of him.  
"I'm just telling you about your arrangements. Unless you want to stay in this room the rest of your life." His voice deepened with aggravation. Which made her tense up. He was Angry at her, and who knows what the psycho would do to her!  
He already kidnapped her friends. If she angered him too much would he kill them? Would he torture her? She was frightened. Any fourteen year old would be scared!

"I have no intention to live anywhere with you! I. can't. stand. you." Usagi shouted with Anger. He was crazy if he though she would **want** to live with him. A monster! That's what he was! No he was worse he reminded her of the Devil himself. His eyes cold. His Aura dark. His smell some what hypnotic. His voice was deep, and manly. Though she knew all of that was just a disguise to attract her. He put on manly act, but he was a Devil in Disguise.

When she was little she was attracted to the bad guys. She wanted a relationship full of love and danger, but as she grew up she found herself entranced by one of the most romantic Yet smartest guy she had ever met. Her Mamoru. She would glad;y die for him.

"Well it's not your decision, now is it?" He paused. "In a few days is your coronation. So I put a door in here so you can explore and meet some servants." Demando said what he wanted to say, and then cupped Usagi's cheek, and swooped in for a kiss. She didn't even have enough time to move away. He was way to fast for her! She tried to move away but held her too tightened his hold on her which made her gasp. At that moment he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She tried to keep her tongue away from his but it was too late. His tongue was having a party with her own.

Finally she was able to push him off. They both wiped their mouths without looking at each other. Demando Smirked t his captive, and then walked silently away leaving the blonde girl to cry.

"CORONATION! I have no Idea of what you're talking about but I swear I WILL ESCAPE!" She shouted.  
 _Well I guess it's time to go look for the girls._

* * *

 _"Neo queen Serenity. It's only a matter of time until she can't resist anymore. She'll give in. She'll change the future, Or should I say YOU will change the future?" A dark voice boomed in her dreams. It didn't frighten her one bit though. She not only believed in Usagi, but she also believed in her own power._

"Foolish Queen! Sailor Moon Is not as Pure as you think! When you were younger you never killed any human being, but she did. She killed the four spectre sisters just for her satisfaction." No that couldn't be true, she kept telling herself. She would never kill anyone. Especially when she was younger!

"Get out of my Dreams! Death phantom!"

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I apologize for the long wait but I promise it won't happen again. I had major writers block. I was going to make this a bit darker but I erased it and started over that's why. I really hope you are enjoying this! Plus I apologize for typos too. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this chapter went way unexpected. I wasn't even going to add Wiseman yet but what the heck why not? I always loved Wiseman for some reason, I never knew why! Anyways I'll talk to you at the bottom of the page.**

I was so confused! This Demando guy is nuts! Why does this guy want me so bad? I mean Yeah I'm pretty, but you can't just go around trying to hypnotise me. Like, seriously so Immature. Anyways now it's time to plan my escape. He said I can walk around the castle. So maybe I can find my friends, and find away to teleport back to Earth. There just has to be a way! There has to be!

I strolled out of the room but each step I took felt like it was taking years off of my long life. Each step was torture. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I walk? It most likely was because I was to close to the Dark Crystal, Or whatever it was called. WAIT! Could the scouts be in the room with the dark Crystal! That could explain why they can't escape! They can't because the Dark Crystal Is sucking out their energy! I'm the smartest person I know, ok maybe not but who cares! I figured it out.

I forgot all about the pain, and ran as fast as I could towards the dark crystal room. I could sense it's evil Aura so I couldn't get lost. When I made it outside of the room I heard something. I waited. If Demando was in there I couldn't get caught! He would take me back to the room! I won't allow it. I peaked inside the key hole quietly. I even held my breath.  
I saw something!  
What is it?  
I look closer.  
My eyes widened and my breathing got heavier. Tears fell down from my face. I pushed the doors open swiftly. They were here! I went to the closest girl near me which was Rei-chan. Her body was badly bruised, and she looked really sick. She had some 2 Degree burns on her, but they looked like they were disappearing. She should be fine after proper Aid.  
I nudged her shoulder. "Rei-chan, It's me Usagi. Wake up!" She didn't respond.  
"Sailor Mars! Please wake up. It's me Usagi!" This time I shook her a bit. She groaned. Her face scrunched up, but she managed to open her eyes. When they met mine they grew wide. Though, she didn't give me a smile. She gave me a look of horror. She coughed, but she managed to talk.  
"Usagi...Get out of here! Quickly."  
"Rei-san what do you mean?"  
"Wiseman. "

That one word brought the Mighty Rei into sobs...

what is she talking about? Wiseman? I try to remember who that was but it was all just a blur. I couldn't remeber. Though, Rei was worried about this Wiseman guy. I was more worried about them. I simply didn't care what happened to me right now, As long as they were safe. I would make sure they were safe! No matter what the sacrifice.

I looked back at the raven headed girl when she gasped and pointed behind me. I tried to look behind me, but something covered my mouth, and grabbed my head forcing me to stare straight back at Rei-chan. She was crying. Alot! I never seen her like this before. Nevermind that What is going on?  
"Let her go Wiseman!" She screamed, but her voice cracked every word.  
I was so scared. I wanted to scream and Cry. I just wanted to go home! I want to be away from here. Away from these crazy people! I want to go home And be a normal girl. I want To go to the crown arcade and die in the sailor V arcade game, and have everyone laugh at how horrible I did but now it seems like none of that ever happened. Everything was disapearing from my grasp. Especially my happiness.

"Serenity. You must come with me now, and let me show you your destiny." The voice seemed to crawl inside of my head, and stop my thinking, but I couldn't give up. I wouldn't let them break me. This is my chance to show everyone at the arcade that This girl makes an amazing Sailor Scout. Though would I be able to accomplish that?

"Sailor Moon...Please stay strong!" Rei seemed to be begging. I wish I could of atleast nodded my head, but nope I couldn't.  
"Today Sailor Moon will join us. She'll make a beautiful Mistress."  
Mistress? What is this guy talking about? I want answers now. Did anyone know the answers except him? I wonder if Mamo-chan knows what's going to happen to me? Mamo-chan...  
My sweet Love if anything happens to me I hope you live happily. I want you to rule the Earth. With someone that isn't me. Have a child. That sadly won't be chibiUsa. I won't mind as long as you always love me, because I'll never stop loving you..  
Those were my last thoughts before we disppeared. My last thoughts until I seen nothing.

 **When aren't my chapters short? I feel so bad that I can't make proper long chapter! Though, you guys Are saying you like this so far. So I'm really happy.  
** **Anyways What will Happen to Usagi? What will Neo-Queen Serenity do? What is Wiseman talking about? Is there a thing called 'A happily ever after?' Well sadly I can't spoil that for you. I hope you enjoyed  
** ~ UsagiTsukino13


	6. Important: Author's note

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHi you guys!~br /strong/emstrongI'm so sorry that there hasn't been a recent /I promise that this story will be continued!br /I just have major writers block and I've been writing alot of Inuyasha fanfictions. br /Plus I'm a beta for my friend on here. br /Her name is MissMoonie004br /Check out her story. It's about Naruto. br /It's very good and her writing is way better then mine and she has a really creative mind so please check it /br /The next chapter for this story should be out before the end of the month. br /So Expect this to continue before December. br /br /I'm sorry for the inconvenience! /strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! I had major writers block, but true tears is finally back! Make sure to read the Author's notes down below.

* * *

My head throbbed. I wasn't able to see anything. Everything was black. Even when I had my eyes open Everything was a blur. It was so blurry that I couldn't even see my hands when I put them in front of my face! I didn't even try to move my legs because I noticed when I first woke up I was paralyzed from the shoulders down.

I heard whispers all around me. They got louder the more I was awake, but they were still unhearable. They were both male I know that, but I didn't know who yet. Though, I could guess who it obviously was. I want out of here now! Where was my Mamo-chan! I need him! I atleast want to see him one last time before something really bad happens. I don't want to die. Or I atleast want to know where I'll die.  
"Oi! Where I am! Who are you?" I shouted, and didn't expect to hear my answer properly, but I did. It's like they allowed me to hear it.  
"You're at my castle. Sailor moon make yourself comfortable." Smart ass...  
I wish I could at least get into a comfortable position. I was laying in mid air, and I'm used to sleeping on my side and on a bed. So I'm pretty sure if I wasn't paralyzed my bones would be aching right now.

Another voice yelled at the other one, and it sounded like it was Demando talking.  
"Wiseman, I want to persuade her. If you use the dark Crystal she'll just be some Puppet." I started to sweat as I listened to their conversation. It was creeping me out! I didn't want to be someone's puppet! NO! I won't allow it! I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and in the future I'm their Queen, and I will not let them use me. **(1)**  
"Prince Demando if she isn't submissive by the wedding then I will take her into my own hands." Ok now I was even more creeped out. I am not marrying Demando. It's that simple. I don't love him! Nor Will I ever!

"You guys must be stupid! I'm a fourteen year old girl, and there is no way I'm getting married! Especially to him." I practically growled at them. Which caused them both to laugh, and me to cringe.

They said more stuff that I couldn't distinguish. So I kinda just spaced out.

Until a blood curling scream erupted from someone that wasn't me or the other two males. This scream was a female's, but if it wasn't mine, then who's was it? I was able to see again, and I immediately looked over the room to see who the scream belonged too. Though when I seen who it was i'm pretty sure my face turned chalk white, and my eyes widened immensely and tried to hold in my own scream.

It was Sailor Mars. Her whole body seemed to be black and blue. Her mouth was full of blood and she seemed to choke on it. When she knew I could see her. I saw the red senshi swallow the blood so I wouldn't see it and she tried to smile at me but I knew better then that. I wasn't the same Usagi that she was used too. Right now I was a serious scout, and I would remain this way until I escaped with all of my friends.

I tried to move, but I was still paralyzed and I was still floating too! I had to move! It was the only way to save Rei-chan and the others! Even though those thoughts replayed in my mind my body wouldn't obey me. I wouldn't move!  
Realizing that made tears fall from my now wide eyes. I tried to hold them back, but once a cry baby always a cry baby. I couldn't change that part about me.  
I had many flaws but always crying wasn't one of them.  
"Leave Sailor Mars out of this!" I shouted locking my eyes with my fellow soldier. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. She knew something that I didn't... And I didn't like that one bit.

"Why should I? She is one of your advisers and in the future she must of been one of the ones to advise all of your stupid plans of immortality." Demando sent me a cold glare which made me gasp silently but I was lucky they didn't hear it.  
"My choices are mine! Once my mind is made I won't change it! I'm too stubborn to listen to other people. So I wouldn't let her influence my Decision! This has nothing to do with her! So I swear if you don't let her go now I'll tear your head off, right now!'' I stated a Seethed manner.

"My dear Serenity. How do you expect to do anything in the position you're in? You're at my mercy right now." He paused for a few seconds to grin. "Now, Onto Serious business. It's either you submit and become my bride or she'll be tortured to death, and if you still refuse I'll keep going until there are no senshi left."  
I couldn't interpret his words...  
It was either give myself to him or have all my friends be killed.  
He obviously new I couldn't live with myself knowing it was my fault my friends had died..  
So this is where it all ended. I would have to give my soul to the Devil to save my friends from his grasp.  
"I'll do it, but." I paused to look at Rei who was shaking her head. She was crying too and it looked like she was trying to say something, but nothing came out.  
"I'll do it if you set my friends free."

 **Ok I am SOOO Sorry! I feel so bad. This is a short chapter and it took me so long to update. Though I'm glad I was able to keep my promise. I will finish this story. I will never Give up on it!  
By the way Usagi is a bit OOC! I mean I would be too if this was me, but it's not. It's Usagi. So her personality will be different. Though she'll still be our Little Usagi! :)  
~Usa-chan13**


End file.
